hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestling Franchise Federation
Wrestling Franchise Federation, or WFF, is a current online Youtube video-game league, created by CJSellers in 2001. It was brought to Youtube October 13th, 2008. CJSellers opened up the fed originally in 2001, and then it ended in mid-2006. He revived the company and it debuted on Youtube in late-2008. History Origin In 2001, CJSellers founded WFF. In mid-2006, it ended. October 13th, 2008 saw the debut onto Youtube. Debut on Youtube The debut episode saw: AJ Eagle defeat Matt Geromny. Other matches included: CJSellers & AJ Styles defeat The Next Generation Boyz for the Tag Team Championship, Chris Jericho defeating Jason Staten in a Ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship, John Cena defeating Jason Sensation for the WWE Championship, and the main event featured World Heavyweight Champion Brett Viper defeating Goldberg. The WFF then hosted their very mega-event: WrestleMania on April 4th, 2009. WrestleMania On April 4th, 2009, WFF showcased it's first PPV event, WrestleMania. It took place in Houston, Texas. The event saw: Randy Orton winning the Money in the Bank Ladder match, The Miz & John Morrison becoming the new Undisputed Tag Team Champions by defeating Primo & Carlito, Christina defeating Amber, Breanna Styles, and Crystal to become the Women's Champion. Brandon defeated Antonio for the ECW Championship in an Inferno match, Shawn Michaels becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Chris Jericho in a Ladder match, and CJSellers defefeating Shannon X to become the new WFF Champion. Shortly after the main event ended, Joel Engleman (1932-2009) returned to the WFF. Joel Engleman was considered the "Founding Father" to the Wrestling Franchise Federation. CJSellers was the only person to know the "original" owner of the Wrestling Franchise Federation before him. Aftermath after WrestleMania Joel Engleman returned to the WFF on RAW, announcing that considering he was the "Founding Father" of the WFF, he still owned the rights to the company. CJSellers was ordered to hand over the rights to the company over to Joel Engleman. Shortly after, CJSellers was relieved of his ownership duties, and continued to be the WFF Champion. Brand Extension, ending Before the second season began, it was announced that a Brand Extension would begin. Considering that there was (at the time) 3 shows: Monday Night RAW, Tuesday Night ECW, and Friday Night SmackDown, the whole roster was drafted randomly. Shortly after this happened, it was announced that the Brand Extension would conclude just 2 months later. Hiatus, return From May 2009 to August 2009, WFF took a hiatus break due to an "unknown reason". The company returned 3 months later in August. Second Hiatus, end? The WFF hosted one of their most successful PPV events during their return, WFF SummerSlam. Shortly after this event, the WFF took another break until October 2009. Then, in November 2010, it was ended for good. Return to Youtube, Two Year Anniversary, end A year later, CJSellers announced that the Wrestling Franchise Federation would make a return to Youtube for "One More Season". When the WFF returned, they returned on October 13th, 2010, hosting their Two Year Anniversary.In October 2010, CJSellers announced that the Wrestling Franchise Federation would make a final return one more time on Youtube on October 13, 2010 which is their Two Year Anniversary. In January 2010, the WFF made a failed attempt to return on Youtube with the worst PPV hosted by the company: WFF No Way Out. Then, May 2012 saw another failed attempt to return. CJSellers then announced via Facebook that the WFF would be ending for good. Immense Return to Youtube (2012-Present) Pretty much I'm gonna edit this part "out-of-character", if you will... As the owner, creator, etc. of this league, I thought I would announce it here that I, CJSellers, will be reviving the Wrestling Franchise Federation. Why? Because I need to find that old excitement that I used to have for the whole "video-game wrestling" generation. For awhile now, I have fallen out of touch with the whole Smackdown vs. RAW series due to me having a PS2, and basically because it got boring. Like... I didn't have that creativity for the "Storyline Designer". I would create basically like 1/2 of the WFF roster, set the champions, tag teams, etc. and then I would go to the Storyline Designer, and when it came time to creating storylines, feuds, etc., I would just quit and turn the game off because I already within like the first 5 minutes of doing it, I got bored. But, this time is gonna be different. When this year began, I always told myself that "2012 was going to be the year of change". Basically that hasn't even happened to me. So... I'm coming back. I'm planning on returning around this Sunday, 08/12/12. I don't know currently what I wanna do, but I wanna do something huge for the return. I'll be probably doing like a "Tribute to the Troops" show or something for the return, since I have never hosted the WFF for the Troops. New Youtube channel. (Its all in the OTHER LINKS section below.) Death of Joel Engleman (1939-2011) Joel Engleman passed away at the age of 72 years old. Engleman battled Small Intestine Cancer starting March 29th, 2007-January 3rd, 2011. Engleman also had a problem with his spine over the years. The condition is called: Spinal Shock. (Which is a loss of sensation accompanied by motor paralysis with initial loss but gradual recovery of reflexes, following a spinal cord injury (SCI) - most often a complete transection. Reflexes in the spinal cord caudal to the SCI are depressed (hyporeflexia) or absent (areflexia), while those rostral to the SCI remain unaffected. Note that the 'shock' in spinal shock does not refer to circulatory collapse). A tribute show was held in honor of him held by the WFF. The money that was made that night by ticket sales, merchandise sales, etc. were given to Joel Engleman's funeral fund, and also a fund was created for Joel Engleman, called: "The Joel Engleman Fund". Shows *WFF Monday Night Raw *WFF SmackDown PPV events *WFF Backlash - April *WFF Judgment Day - May *WFF Taboo Tuesday - June *WFF SummerSlam - July *WFF No Surrender - August *WFF Survivor Series - September *WFF Armageddon - October *WFF Night of Champions *WFF Tribute to the Troops - December *WFF Royal Rumble - January *WFF No Way Out - February *WFF WrestleMania - March Non CPV Specials *WFF One Year Anniversary (2009) *WFF Two Year Anniversary (2010) *Joel Engleman Tribute Special (1939-2011) *WFF Two Year Anniversary (2010) *WFF Three Year Anniversary (2011) *Not hosted* *WFF Four Year Anniversary (2012) Roster This is the (so far) confirmed roster revealed for the new season: *CJSellers *Shannon Silveria (aka Shannon X) *Sean *Jason Staten *Jason Matthews *Marcus Jones *Brett Viper *Jason Styles *Sherzad (313 Mafia) *Brodus (313 Mafia) *Breanna Styles *Mickie James *John Cena *Triple H *Shawn Michaels *The Rock *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin *Big Show *Kane *Undertaker (So far, that's some of the roster that has been confirmed. More are to come.) Tag Teams *313 Mafia **Sherzad, Brodus Champions and accomplishments *WFF Championship *WFF World Tag Team Championship *WFF Intercontinental Championship *WFF United States Championship *HardCore Championship *WFF Cruiserweight Champion *Women’s Championship Other Links *Official YT Channel **http://www.youtube.com/REALCJSellers2x *Twitter **http://www.twitter.com/REALCJSellers2x *Facebook **http://www.facebook.com/cjsellersdotcom Category:Non-Canon